


Implicitly, Completely.

by Lurlur



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Johnnie Walker Blue Label "Gentleman's Wager" Commercials
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Fairly early in their relationship, Jude asks for something new in the bedroom and Giancarlo willingly gives it. Testing the trust and communication between them through sex and intimacy, they both learn new things about themselves.It's pure porn.
Relationships: Giancarlo/Jude ("Gentleman's Wager" Commercials)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Implicitly, Completely.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, I am still on my bullshit.  
> 2\. Written for vgersix's kinktober prompt list! Day 1: Blindfold

“I need you to trust me,” Jude says, looking at Giancarlo with such an earnest expression that it cracks something in his chest.

“I do, with my whole heart, you know this,” Giancarlo replies, taking one of Jude’s hands and raising it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. “What has you so nervous, my love?”

Even in the low lighting of their bedroom, Giancarlo can see the blush that blossoms over Jude’s cheeks. There’s not much that gets his beauty this flustered and that only serves to intrigue him further.

Jude fishes awkwardly in the pocket of his robe, reaching across his torso rather than reclaiming the hand that Giancarlo is holding. He pulls out a silk scarf and holds it up for inspection.

“Would you let me blindfold you?” he asks nervously.

Giancarlo’s breath catches in his throat at the question, the implications of what Jude is asking. Their relationship makes Giancarlo happier than he had thought he was capable of being, the natural, organic way that their mutual affection had developed into an all-encompassing love was beyond his wildest dreams. Yet, there was no denying that Jude has been rather passive in the development of their physical relationship. He let Giancarlo lead the way, consenting and discussing at every step but also never asking for anything he wanted.

“Oh, coniglietto, of course,” he says, kissing Jude’s knuckles all over again. “How do you want to start?” He’s careful not to sound too eager, wary of making Jude feel as though he’s been disappointed in their previous lovemaking.

To his delight, Jude blushes again and glances away.

“Can you sit on the edge of the bed?” he asks, moving away to give Giancarlo room to sit up from his comfortable sprawl.

Doing as he is bid, Giancarlo sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, planting his bare feet on the rug. He scoops up the book he had been reading and places it out of the way, on the bedside table. With his hands gently resting in his lap, he considers removing his robe or the pyjamas underneath and decides against it. He will put himself in Jude’s hands and leave those decisions to him.

In front of him, Jude slips off his own robe to reveal his bare chest and shoulders. Soft pyjama bottoms cling to his hips, hanging low enough that Giancarlo can see where the trail of hair from his navel begins to widen.

With the scarf in one hand, Jude crawls onto the bed beside him, pausing to press a kiss to his neck and nuzzle at his hairline.

“You must tell me if I do anything you don’t like, or want to stop,” Jude says as he moves behind Giancarlo, “promise me.”

“I promise, I will be completely honest.” He doesn’t say that he can’t imagine Jude doing anything that he wouldn’t enjoy, knowing that Jude will baulk at such a comment. He needs the reassurance and Giancarlo can give it easily.

The silk scarf appears before his eyes and Giancarlo dutifully closes them, feeling the light pressure of the fabric coming to rest across his face. It’s still warm from Jude’s body heat which is a delicious thought. He holds still as Jude wraps the scarf around his head and ties it securely.

“How’s that?” Jude asks, “Not too tight? Can you see?”

Cracking his eyes open, Giancarlo can only see the vague colour of the scarf, illuminated by the scant light coming through the gaps around his nose.

“Very good, comfortable. I can’t see a thing.”

Behind him, Jude makes a little huff of amusement. A sure sign that he’s letting himself relax. A shift on the mattress tells Giancarlo that Jude is moving away, off the bed. He sits and waits, wondering what his clever love has planned.

A touch to his cheek makes him jump a little, but he recovers immediately and leans into it, encouraging Jude’s caress. It slides around to the back of his neck and cups his head as warm breath flows over his lips, giving him enough warning to prepare for the kiss that follows.

It’s chaste and sweet at first, Jude pressing light kisses over Giancarlo’s mouth and cheeks, even to the tip of his nose, but soon Jude is climbing into his lap, straddling him and teasing his lips with gentle touches of his tongue.

Giancarlo opens to him immediately, welcoming the taste of Jude into his mouth and kissing back with carefully matched passion. It’s difficult to hold back from driving them forward, but he knows that Jude needs this, needs to be in control for tonight. His hands rest on Jude’s hips, holding him as gently as he can manage.

Jude’s kisses continue as his hands drop to the collar of Giancarlo’s robe and follow it around and down to the lapels and, eventually, the belt holding it closed. He pulls the knot free and slips his hands inside, pushing the robe down Giancarlo’s shoulders. Resisting the urge to pull his hands free of the sleeves himself, Giancarlo lets Jude take hold of his arms, one at a time, and slips them out of the robe before putting his hands back where they had been holding Jude’s hips.

“I love you,” Jude whispers, his voice very close to Giancarlo’s ear, “you’re so wonderful.”

Giancarlo grins with genuine pleasure, delighting in how Jude is using his voluntary vulnerability to deliver the compliments that Giancarlo usually brushes off.

Cool air across his chest indicates that Jude has moved away, leaning back in Giancarlo’s lap. Fingers begin to tug at the buttons of Giancarlo’s pyjama shirt, opening it and baring his skin to Jude’s kisses which trail down his chest and along his shoulders.

“You’re so strong, I love your chest.” Jude’s palms smooth over the hair that covers Giancarlo’s body as he speaks.

He’s in reasonably good shape for his age, a little extra weight around his belly but still plenty of strength in his chest. He’s also over 60 now. There’s no escaping that fact, as much as he would like to. With the blindfold on, it’s easier to forget the shape of his own body and give in to Jude’s worship of him, easier to forget the contrast between his own lined face and Jude’s boyish smile.

It feels like a gift he’s being given.

Once Jude has carefully divested him of his shirt, the kissing resumes, Jude kneeling on the mattress either side of Giancarlo’s thighs and grinding down into his lap as they kiss, letting him feel the effect that this intimacy is having. The hot, hard length of Jude’s erection is obvious through the thin fabric of their pyjamas and Giancarlo can’t help but lift his hips to meet it.

“Patience, love, let me take care of you,” Jude says, breaking their kiss and leaving Giancarlo gasping.

And he will, Giancarlo realises with stunning clarity. Jude will take care of him and that’s alright. Being vulnerable and needful isn’t going to drive him away, Jude loves his strength but also his humanity. It’s a little humbling and Giancarlo almost swallows back the soft noise that rises in his throat before reminding himself that this is exactly the sort of reaction that Jude deserves.

The happy sigh that he hears in response works wonders in tempering his disappointment at Jude climbing off his lap. He feels gentle fingers running down his bare arms and catching his hands where they hover, uncertain without Jude’s hips to hold.

“Stand for me?” Jude asks, holding his hands firmly, “I’ve got you.”

“You do, don’t you?” Giancarlo teases in response, letting Jude pull him to his feet.

“Always and forever.”

He can feel himself swaying, even with Jude holding him. With the darkness of his blindfold affecting his spatial awareness, he clings to Jude without shame.

Jude steps closer, pressing their bodies together and kissing Giancarlo’s neck as his arm comes to rest around his back. The fingers of his other hand touch just above the waistband of Giancarlo’s pyjama bottoms and dip underneath.

The contact between them is constant, Jude never letting Giancarlo wonder where he’s gone or what might come next. He’s asked for trust and now proving that he deserves it, as if Giancarlo ever had a doubt about his beautiful beloved.

Jude makes short work of Giancarlo’s last item of clothing, helping him step out of the pyjamas before guiding him back to sit on the bed.

“Here,” Jude says, encouraging Giancarlo to move further onto the bed, “feet up and lie back. I’m right here.”

He feels a little silly, lying flat on his back, fully naked on top of the blankets, but Jude’s hands are on him constantly, petting and smoothing over his legs and chest. Under Jude’s guidance, he wriggles into the centre of the bed and lifts his head for a pillow. Jude’s knee eases his legs apart, making space for Jude to settle between them, his palms coming to rest on Giancarlo’s thighs.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this,” Jude says, barely above a whisper.

Giancarlo is an old man, he doesn’t _squirm_ just because his lover sounds so affected by the mere sight of him. He does something very dignified and appropriate that might simply _look_ like a squirm to the casual observer. Jude laughs softly, squeezing where he’s holding Giancarlo’s legs.

“Is this such an ordeal for you? Is it torture?” he asks, genuine concern wrapped in a tease.

Giancarlo smiles the smile that exists only for Jude.

“The very worst torture, to be at your mercy.”

Jude laughs again, all the tension banished.

His hands begin to slide up Giancarlo’s thighs, heading towards an obvious goal. This whole experience has him half hard already. He’s not as young as he once was, not as young as Jude, a straining erection needs a little more encouragement than some impassioned kissing and compliments. He refuses to overthink his body’s reaction to Jude, knowing that he’s never taken it as a sign of indifference or disinterest.

Jude’s touch becomes feather-light, stroking along the join of thigh to pelvis on each side before circling the base of Giancarlo’s cock. He can feel himself filling more, the clear intent of Jude’s actions helping his body along.

Trailing one gentle fingertip along the stiffening length, Jude moves enough to make the mattress shift, resettling himself between Giancarlo’s legs. Even with the blindfold in place, he can picture it perfectly, the way Jude folds his legs under him and tucks himself into the space.

“You’re perfect,” Jude says, his warm breath a surprising sensation over Giancarlo’s erection. He closes his hand around the shaft and strokes once, twice. “So thick and hard for me, just how I want you.”

Giancarlo opens his mouth to respond but only moans as a wet warmth envelopes the head of his cock. He’s close to fully hard and now there’s no doubt about him getting the rest of the way. Jude’s mouth is incredible around him, as it always is, but without being able to see what’s happening all of the sensations seem magnified.

The draw of Jude’s tongue against the underside of his glans is amplified to such a level that he begins to wonder if he’ll last at all. It’s all he can do to surrender to the feelings and let Jude do as he pleases.

There’s a firm hand on his hip, asking him to hold still, and another wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking him in time with the movements of Jude’s head. He takes him deep, sucking and licking in the precise manner that drives Giancarlo mad with pleasure.

Through the haze of sensation, Giancarlo realises that he’s been holding his hands up, hovering just above his belly in a gesture of uncertainty. He wants to touch but can’t see to know if it would be welcomed. Clumsily, he reaches down for the hand on his hip and squeezes Jude’s fingers until he lifts his hand and links their fingers together.

Reassured and connected, Giancarlo lets out a moan of pleasure. His balls feel deliciously tight and he knows he’s quickly approaching his climax.

“I’m close,” he says in warning, squeezing Jude’s hand as he speaks.

Jude pulls off, his hand now stroking the full length and spreading the slick wetness of saliva right down to the root. Giancarlo is panting and groaning, chasing the orgasm that Jude is offering him.

“That’s it, come for me,” Jude says before licking over the tight skin of Giancarlo’s balls.

“Oh, you devil!” Giancarlo gasps out as Jude’s tongue strokes lower to the sensitive area behind his testicles.

He’s coming just a second later, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he grunts out his climax. Even his orgasm is more intense with the blindfold, with nothing else for him to focus on he’s wholly consumed by it until the last twitches of his cock.

There doesn’t seem to be any of the mess on his skin, no evidence cooling into sticky puddles as Jude climbs up from between his legs. He’s careful with avoiding the oversensitive cock softening between them, for which Giancarlo is grateful, coming to rest straddling Giancarlo’s stomach. Taking Giancarlo’s hands, he places them on his hips with a little pat to indicate that he should keep them there. His weight shifts forward a moment before Giancarlo feels the scarf being loosened, letting light in once more.

The first thing he sees once the blindfold is removed is Jude’s smiling face, covered in his seed. His hands tighten, holding Jude more firmly as a wave of possessiveness takes him. This man is his, completely his. Marked and anointed.

Slowly, with eye contact that almost burns, Jude reaches up to wipe some of Giancarlo’s come onto his finger before sliding it into his mouth, the pink of his tongue visible for the briefest instant. Giancarlo shivers, desire flaring like a white-hot ember in his soul. His hands gripping Jude’s hips like claws as he watches the slow, seductive way that Jude cleans his face, licking and sucking his fingers until there’s no more evidence of what has occurred. His smile falters, a flicker of uncertainty now that the spell is broken.

“Was that alright?” Jude asks.

Giancarlo lunges up, catching Jude’s face and kissing him deeply.

“Oh, my coniglietto, it was perfect, you are perfect,” he says between kisses, licking the taste of himself from Jude’s tongue, “I love you so much, do you know that? Let me show you?”

He rolls them to one side, pinning Jude beneath him to kiss him better. There’s still the heat of Jude’s erection trapped between them and Giancarlo has some wicked ideas for taking care of that.


End file.
